User talk:Raven020
ByWelcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ravenheart033 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Curly-BraceXD (talk) 21:10, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Rav, what's with the random pic u put on the slideshow....? What do you mean? ~Aura (talk) 21:41, August 20, 2013 (UTC) It's me... and do you want to be in nc ? Just a hint, this is Galaxystar, lol you can obviously see that, and I will be advertising on ppl's accounts to join Galaxyclan. Sorry for the inconvenience. Or however the hell you spell it. Galaxystar99 (talk) 18:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Rav, would you think about building TBR as in like, to merge with DeathClan? Btw, I wanted to let you know that I will only use my BR char when I need to, or someone really, really, '''really '''fucking pisses me off, leaving you, Ivy, to be Raven, with a form that makes you Ivy, in DeathClan. Tanks ya~ Flamepelt~ Btw, ur back in sc? Wow. xD And I like the backstory, maybe u should add more. And btw, I'm sorry I am not Technopaw a lot, I think the next time you come on is when I will appear in that form. Tanks ya~ Flamepelt~ Flakey I can't go on flab3 cause my computer charger is broken and the laptop is dead , also there is clones of my on Flab so watch out Alliance- Darth Caedus A wiki contributor has been seen(207.228.142.48 )vandalizing the FLAB4 page. According to the contribution list of the vandal, this guy posted as "Ravenheart". This might be your clone. Bullshit!!! I'll bet his ass!!!! Ops - Raven ._. That was either Shadowscream's follower, or Hermes, who'se been messing with your name for awhile now. :/ I need your help, my former associates are out of the loop, and there has been some mass vandalisms. Also, someone is starting a rebellion against me, and even though I'm stronger than normal roleplayers and train my troops in pooing as well, it's starting to creep me out. ~Aura Remember bro my laptop is dead and the charger is broken. So, I'll give you th answer: just ignore them bro , their just jealous of you because your better than them.*sharpens claws with nail file* peace out! -Ravenheart Stop making excuses and get on Flab. umm... Raven or Rav .. whatever u call urself... um ... can you upload pictures of swan with armor and stuff on Tribe of the Golden Flower's page? that would mean alot to me - Stream I don't got anything else to do so... sure! ^^- Rav RAVEN HOW DO U MAKE UR OWN WIKI? HOW????????? umm.. pretty hard to explain .-. -Raven Red, I don't think you'd like making a wiki... Hi Ravenheart ^-^ Would you like to join Legendary Legion? If so then what will your name and creature be? o3o ~Azura Nix (Nocturnal) We'll see .. Idk- Creek / Raven Fine . I'll join ur stupid Legendary Legion -.- as cяєєкcяєєкcяєєкcяєєкcяєєкcяєєкcяєєкcяєєк cяєєк ......cяєєк ._.